Raised On Olympus
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When the monsters get to much demi-gods train with the princess but she holds a secret even the gods and herself don't know
1. Chapter 1

It Begins: Hestia

Hestia felt the pull of the fire and quickly followed it, emerging into a building where a four year old screamed, fire burned high and the air was thick with smoke, she saw the point of origin, a human women and a male who smell worse than a land fill laughed and wheezed. He walked closer to the child, a belt in hand but Hestia would not allow it and the man suddenly stood still, paralyzed. Looking at the child her most obvious features were her sea green eyes and the goddess could smell the sea on her. Scooping up the trembling, crying child she transported them back to Olympus.

A look of shock passed many a gods face but Hermes was the first to move, shrinking to human size and taking the child in his arms, she clutched at him but seemed to calm down. No, she didn't seem to she did.

"Hermy, Mommy." She chocked and the thief shushed her and glared at anyone who tried to make a sound until the toddler was asleep, completely limp from exhaustion.

"She's a Legacy of Mercury, I visited her and her mother a lot to make sure they were okay." He explained, still rocking gently.

"You knew she was a child of Poseidon?" Hestia said mildly surprised and Hermes nodded which only further enraged Zeus but he and every other Olympian became horrified when Hestia told them what she had found.

"She's staying on Olympus, she's to powerful to be with an orphanage and she'll be ridiculed in camp, she stays here." Hermes said strongly and Apollo agreed with a look in his eye that everyone knew not to go against.

"Very well, she will be raised on Olympus but I am not happy with this." The king of the gods growled.

First meeting: Hermes

While he didn't do this with most of his descendants, even if they knew both Greek and Roman sides but Sally was different, he hadn't seen her since her uncles funeral but hoped she hadn't changed. Arriving he saw the little girl curled up in Sally's arms.

"Hello Hermes, I'd like you to meet Perseus Hestia Mercury Jackson." The little girl opened her eyes and sea green eyes took his breath away for two reason, one form the eyes there was no mistaking a child of Poseidon but also there was something so pure and perfect about those eyes that he couldn't help his smile as he gently lifted the girl form her mothers arms to hold her close.

"Hello Percy." The little girl who couldn't be more than a few months opened her mouth in a perfect 'o' before snuggling closer and falling to sleep.

"Don't worry Sally my lips are sealed." He smiled at his decadent.

"I wasn't worried." She smiled before inviting him in. After that day he'd visited as much as he could and he'd quickly become fond of the hyperactive bundle who always seemed to brighten things better than Apollo.

First Trip To Atlantis: Triton

He scowled as he watched his father escort the four year old threw his home, so what if the mortal died, that child didn't belong here. He watched as the people bowed and the little girl moved closer to their father. The girl was shy and seemed to barely talk as she got her first view of the great palace. While Triton wanted to get angry and fight something his injured arm made that impossible. it was in a sling but he was even more annoyed when she was sat next to him.

He noticed that she was looking at his arm, brow furrowed in an adorable way before she gently reached out and put her hand against his arm, it glowed white and then there was nothing or better yet everything was normal again and the little girl, Percy smiled slightly before ducking her head away from the stares.

"Percy why did you do that?" My father asked shock.

"He was hurt." Was the mumbled reply and Triton gently picked her up, placing her in his lap and started talking to her, explaining things and patiently answering questions. After his acceptance it had taken little to get his mother on the demi-gods side.

First Archery Lessons: Artemis

She knew she should go back but the five year old was so bad it was unreal, taking a calming breath she walked back to the archery range to find Apollo crouched next to the black haired girl. He stayed there with her for hours, never once losing patience with her and gently giving instructions and Artemis mentally slapped her self, this was her brother, the real side of him, the immature and idiotic side had only appeared when she turned to her man hating ways. She'd pushed her own twin away, her other half.

Looking back at the range she watched as the arrow hit the target dead on, Percy's arrow and the little girl grinned up at the sun god.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Solstices: Annabeth

The Greeks and the Romans walked together threw Olympus, staring at the incredible buildings and marvelling at the different gods. Walking up to the throne room she reached over and squeezed Luke's hand.

In a great u shape was all twelve, wait, fourteen Olympians, no one had believed it but it was true.

Starting from the right to the left.

Dionysus- His throne was made of grape vines around a wooden Leopard print chair.

Hermes- It was great golden brown snakes wrapped together.

Hephaestus- A gamers chair basically and had little things whirring all over it.

Apollo- This one shone as brightly as you'd think but it was plain gold with an archer on the back that looked a lot like lady Artemis

Ares- Black and red chrome with leather seats and she didn't want to thick what they were made of.

Hades- It was pure black obsidian with gold skeleton bones inlaid all around it.

Poseidon- Silver with pearls and other sea stones embedded but it had a relaxed air.

Zeus- His throne was bright bronze with diamonds in lightning bolt shapes.

Hera- It was bronze like her husbands with a fan of peacock feathers for her to rest against.

Hestia- It was a warm wood with different things on it, a ring of both sliver and gold. Sea jewels, bronze and obsidian and more from each member of the council but only in small amounts so it banded together in ribbons around the arms.

Demeter- It seemed to be cut straight from a tree, flowers climbing it.

Athena- It was nice shining grey with an owl feather rug draped over the back.

Artemis- The most surprising of all because it was a sliver throne with another archer on the back, just like Lord Apollo.

Aphrodite- Rose petals started at the purest white and faded to an incredible red.

Each of them bowed but before they could introduce themselves a girl walked in and like the gods she was wearing a chiton. It stopped a third down her thigh on the right but went to her knee on the left. The sliver material was tied around her waist with a plain black cord and black Greek sandals were criss-crossed up to her knees. Bronze lighting bolt fastenings rested on her shoulders. Her short, shaggy, black hair hung about an inch beneath her hair line all the way around and beneath her hair and across her forehead laid a band of woven silver, bronze and obsidian polished smooth and seamless.

"I apologise for being late I had some matters to attend to." She said primly and walked forward to a human sized throne much like the circlet beneath her hair and Annabeth was looking at her in awe.

"Introduce yourselves." Zeus thundered, hey can't help that's what he does and after a stern look from the girl. "Please." It looked a little pain full but not as much as you'd expect.

"Selena Bourigard. Daughter of Aphrodite. 17"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. 15"

"Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter. 16"

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus 17."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. 14."

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares 17."

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo. 17"

"Charles Beckendourf, Son of Hephaestus. 17"

"Luke Costellon, Son of Hermes. 18."

"Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes 15."

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes 16."

"Castor and Pollux Lance, Sons of Dionysus, 16."

All the Greeks introduced themselves and turned to the much smaller group of Romans.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, champion of Juno and Praetor of the twelfth legion. 15." He shot Thalia a quick smile which she returned.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. 15."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars. 15."

"Octavian Sole, Legacy of Apollo. 17"

"Reyna Troy, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelfth legion. 16."

She finished and all the gods nodded and went to business, it seemed standard until someone mentioned the large gatherings of monsters and the gods started debating who's children should deal with them.

"Enough." The girl stood from her place in front of Zeus and Hera and turned to face the gods. "No one group of demi-gods could deal with this I suggest the demi-gods here, if they agree along with a huntress live on Olympus for, say a month and train with me and then we all fight them after all I am an army commander, it's my duty." She eyed each god in turn and finally they all nodded.

"Very well, it is agreed. Will you all stay as suggested?" Zeus asked and the demi-gods nodded. Lady Lupa walked forward as the great wolf she was and gently nudged Jason in a small sign of affection but one that didn't show her as weak and the others in the room gave slight smiles, Jason reached up and gently petted her head affectionately.

"Now that that's done for the day because you are not fighting about disasters or Grandma." She said firmly.

"Before she goes I think the Sea Spawn should introduce her self." Mother smirked.

"Of course Owl Head." The girl smiled, her green eyes glinting with laughter and she turned and bowed to us, well a mock bow. "I am Perseus 'Percy' Hestia Mercury Jackson, Daughter of both Poseidon and Neptune, Legacy of Mercury, Heir to the thrones of the Underworld and Olympus." She paused and nearly laughed at the shocked looks no their face. Annabeth was stock still but managed to glance at her mother who was silently laughing. "Second heir to the throne of Atlantis and Commander of the armies for the three domains. 15. See ya suckers." And with a laugh she dissolved in front of them. The Olympians cracked up at their faces and Annabeth grabbed Thalia's hand as well as Luke's.

Growing Respect: Clarisse

Their parents were spending the day with them and currently leading them to the training area but up into the stands. She raised an eyebrow at her father and he grinned in a 'this'll be good' kind of way and looking over the edge of the stands they saw Percy, she'd added a pair of black leggings to the outfit along with leather gloves and she thought silver shorts. Five automatons surrounded her, closing in as she swung her sword in well practised arcs that could rival Luke's.

Most people looked worried but the Olympians were confused?

"She had a bit of a fever earlier so I told her to take it easy." Apollo told them and they nodded just as Artemis returned with Zoe, Lieutenant of the hunt. "And your just in time sis." The Lady rolled her eyes and walked to stand next to her brother, leaning into his side. Clarisse's eyes widened when she didn't hit him for placing an arm around her, Zoe and many others seemed to be the same, any way, back to the battle.

When the first metal machine came forward with a grace full spin the princess moved out of the way and sliced threw the metal. Deflected a blow with it quickly and kicked the feet out from another one. The three still standing charged as one closing in but the black haired girl did a grace full flip over them and in three moves sliced them all in half. It took less then a second before she cleaved the final ones head off.

"Don't you dare clap for that." She called up, walking over to the wall but a clap sounded from behind them and lord Triton walked forward looking like an average teen. Lady Persephone and Amphitrite beside him. "Shut up Triton, that wasn't anything decent by my level, you know that." She sighed.

"True but it's still impressive." He nodded to her and she smiled faintly.

"No higher than twenty one." Twenty one, they classed camp half blood as ten so what the hell was she doing.

She huffed but punched in the numbers twenty one and selected Urban. The centre of the arena shifted to what looked like china town, only complete with its own set of hell hounds, twenty one.

"So that's what it means." Clarisse mumbled.

"Yes or you can select a particular creature." Lady Athena explained.

"Is it always hell hounds?" Reyna spoke up. While we asked this the big black dogs were being butchered easily.

"No, random selection, at odds you get the same creature, even multi, the higher the level the wider the range." Hephaestus grunted. "Percy helped with the idea when I had to watch her once."

Clarisse was in shock, each one of the holographs was cut down with little effort and in less than a minute but the punk hadn't broken a sweat yet and you could see the look on every non Olympians face, even Lupa and Chiron looked like they'd gone into shock.

"Yoh, Pollo, what's the toughest creature I'm aloud?" She said it sarcastically and Clarisse snorted.

"Python!" After using the touch screen a great golden snake appeared in the ring, a forest surrounding this time.

The Python moved forward and if she hadn't moved, Percy would have been swallowed and Clarisse had to gulp, she couldn't have dodged that but the one fighting didn't seem fazed at all. When the snake came down for the next attack she dodged back and up, driving her sword threw the snake's eye and it disappeared but while Clarisse would have been ecstatic the girl wrinkled her nose in dislike.

Dinner and Plans: Luke

After having their tour of Olympus they went to the dinning pavilion and sat at the table, each beside their parents and the princess returned, flicking Ares in the back of the head along the way before flopping down beside her brother. She looked exhausted yet still beautiful and Luke decided to be a little bold.

"Why are you so tired?" All the demi-gods and a few gods stopped but Percy smiled.

"I was playing with Cerberus first and then went to train with my brothers Theseus and Orion and we ended up chasing each other threw Elysium." Then she sniggered. "I doubt Orion will try tackling us again." It took a few seconds for it to sink in but they all accepted it and Luke looked over to see Annabeth staring at the princess.

"How come you were chosen for this?" Thalia said shrewdly.

"It was Hermes' decision along with Apollo. My mom was set on fire by my ex-step-father and Hestia sensed it, from there things just sort of happened." Percy shrugged though she seemed a little upset. Looks passed between the other demi-gods before Selena spoke up.

"So what's the plan while we're here?" Percy gave her a thank you look and started to explain.

"Well you'll join my lessons with Athena and my training with the different Gods, we'll give you a schedule and you'll stay at the guest quarters and tomorrow we'll go shopping for your new school clothes, yes Aphrodite you can come but I overrule you." She turned to the goddess who shrugged with a light smile. "You'll also get to know Olympus a little better and I'm sure your aloud to hang out in Atlantis if we give you one of the charms." The black haired girl finished reeling off.

"And what's the training?" Jason's tone was very different from his sisters.

"Retiarius training along with other Gladiator forms so you can learn more Roman styles then individual Greek styles, group tactics and Archery. Effectively what you learn at camp but a tougher scale and with better teachers. No offence to you Lady Lupa or you, uncle." Chiron ducked his head and blushed. "But the gods are just a little more specialized."

"Non taken." The voice made the Greeks jump when it sounded in their heads.

"Agreed." Chrion tagged on with a nod.

"Does my mother teach you all your academics?" Annabeth asked and they all knew the answer.

"No." Or not. "Pollo and Herm teach me a lot remember Sunshine is the god of knowledge and Tricksters the god of language." They hadn't thought of that but soon the small silence was broken by Will snorting.

"Sunshine." He smiled and the other Greeks snorted and laughed.

"It's Clarisse's name for Will." Nico grinned. "Not very imaginative."

"Shut it deathbreath." Clarisse snapped and the little Italian glared but a wall of water went up between the two.

"No fighting, I won't tolerate it." Percy smiled, leaning back in her chair, sipping a mixture of Nectar and Coke. Something told Luke that he didn't want to know what that smile really meant.

Shopping: Selena

Everyone of the demi-gods was waiting in front of the throne room for the princess and Aphrodite but were slightly surprised when Apollo also appeared.

"All right everyone, lets go, I want to be done by the end of today and have time to geek out at a gaming store." Percy told them but Selena was looking at the speechless boy's, all of whom were staring at the princess and the daughter of Aphrodite really couldn't blames them. She was wearing a deep scarlet corset with gold lace between the panels. The black skinny jeans were to die for and the heeled leather boots that stopped just bellow her knees, Selena's jaw almost dropped as well.

Snapping her fingers Percy suddenly had a leather jacket on her shoulders and was grinning. Apollo chuckled and threw his arm around the teens shoulders, and they started walking down the steps and Aphrodite hooked her arm threw Jason's and started tugging him along. The other demi-gods fell into step and walked towards the lift, taking it down in groups. They all gathered outside of the empire state building and they were all lead to the nearest department store. After about five hours everyone had a new wardrobe and Percy had picked up what she called work clothes that looked like they belong at a boot camp. Percy then had a good hour in geek and music mode before they returned to change into a new outfit.

Jason – He'd been Aphrodite's pet project but luckily Apollo had saved him, in the end. He wore a tight fitting black button up with a dragon sown in gold on the back. Skinny fit jeans and black converse, all girls minus his sister agreed he looked hot.

Thalia – Thalia had been dressed in a white tank top with a black, torn shirt, ripped jeans and clunky rocker boots.

Luke – A tight white t-shirt with a brown, open brown shirt over the top. Bleached skinny jeans and white pair of Addidas classics.

Conner and Travis – They wore button ups, one in blue the other in red and both had tight skinny jeans in black and white respectively, their classics in opposite colours to their jeans.

Will – Will had been easy to sort out because of how much like Apollo he was. He wore a plain white tee with a golden shirt buttoned half way, arms rolled to his elbows, add black skinny jeans and dark blue converse and you've got something that could make a hunter drool.

Octavian - He was also similar to Apollo but was a jerk so they'd done something different. He was just wearing a plain tee, jeans and trainers though he still managed to look like a rockstar.

Katie – She was in a green summer dress with a yellow belt and low top converse with skin coloured tights.

Annabeth – A grey top with an owl print and cut off jeans and black flats that Percy told her were not a good idea, but did she listen.

Castor and Pollux – Now Percy had been easily able to dress the blonds. Both wore tight fitting No Fear T-shirts and slashed jeans with Converse but man did they look good

Nico – Nico was pretty much the same only with black skinnys.

Hazel – Pretty much copied her brother only the jeans weren't slashed.

Clarisse – She was wearing a black t-shirt with tapout on it and ordinary jeans.

Frank – Frank had been coaxed into a deep green t-shirt with jeans and fake, buckled vembraces.

Selena – Aphrodite and her daughter had dealt with that. She wore a corset style dress of red that went to her knee and ballet style black shoes that were laced to the top of her calf.

Charles – He wore a simple, tight, red t-shirt with black cargos because Percy could tell he preferred to be in the back ground

Reyna – They'd put her in Greek sandals and given her a one shouldered red dress with black legging and belt under her chest.

Zoe – Apollo picked this out much to people surprise. She wore uggs and black leggins with cut off jeans over the top. Her t-shirt was a very nice black t-shirt with a brown wolf that looked out at you and Apollo had managed to get hold of some black archery guards to finish it off.

They all looked good and the gods nodded their approval before they sat down for dinner, Percy settling back into geek mode for a comic discussion with Hermes about weather Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne was better. (A/N: DICK!) Selena smiled to her self and thought she might enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

Training

All of the demi-gods were woken at seven and dragged to breakfast and while they trudged in half asleep like most of the gods however Hermes, Apollo and Percy were all wide awake and Percy was wearing her work clothes as were the demi-gods. The black t-shirt was well fitted but gave full mobility, the cargos were a dark camouflage and she had leather boots zipped up to the top of her calf, the only thing that didn't fit was the ringlet she once again wore around her head and Will looked at it curiously as he quickly perked up.

"It's my version of a crown, a real one isn't practical and doesn't suit my personal style." Percy smiled when she caught the look, Will smiled back and the others at the table looked between the two. "And I hope you guys are ready because while I'm dealing with commander duties you've got extra lessons with Thena." A few pulled faces while Annabeth beamed.

"Now, training." Poseidon spoke up after about half an hour and Percy stood gracefully.

"May I attend?" Athena inquired.

"Just don't try to highjack my lesson." The sea god called over his shoulder as the demi-gods tried to keep up. The arena was affectively the coliseum but as if it was brand new, the romans were almost drooling as the two green eyed ones chuckled. Percy and Poseidon took a net and trident each and the others followed and they were taught the basics of a Retiarius, a net fighter and then were shown a fight between the two more trained ones, Poseidon won but Percy grinned ear to ear, she'd been laughing the whole time. While it was fun for the campers it was exhausting on both sides due to the shear amount of Greek and Roman training. At eleven they stopped and were given an hour free time before lunch which they spent at Percy's home, she had her own palace and the music room was huge as she sung and played Skyfall (Adele, I'm not normally a fan but I do like that song). Lunch went smoothly then Athena took over and that was hard, she was a great teacher but she was like a drill sergeant. Percy wasn't there, she'd gone off to do her job as commander, today she was on Olympus and they went to watch.

The entire army was dunning drills but some like Hercules Zoe saw, were grumbling and doing press ups near Percy. The training was harder than Camp Jupiter.

They watched as she shouted out commands and kept Hercules in line, the other soon shut up and were then allowed back into the normal training. Percy made it harder for the worlds 'greatest' hero alive by making on the edge of a wave but the pace never let up and he was clearly exhausted. Eventually she called Romulus and Remus up for rough housing and they fell back into line, it was amazing to see how they listened to her and did everything to the letter and how well she kept them in line.

Eventually you could see her wear thin of Hercules.

"Get up." The hero did with a smug grin but it soon fell. "Eros, Asclepius, Cratos." The three came forward. "Take it in turns to fight him and don't let him stand up straight until I say." They nodded and came forward. Eros took the first attack and was as handsome as expected and a much better fighter, fast and light on his feet. Asclepius looked much like Apollo and waited for the sword wielding god to move aside before a volley of arrows hit the son of Zeus. Cratos had a hood up covering his face and with a single knife slash he caused the strongest of them all to scream. The process repeated and the no demi-gods and few gods could look.

"Enough." Percy was stood like marble and Hercules was being held up by some of the other gods. "Get him to the infirmary. That's all for today." She watched as they marched away except the three she'd called forward. "I'm sorry to make you do that, but I can't, it has more impact if they think I'll force them, you should go." They bowed and did just as they were told and Percy vapor traveled away.


	4. Chapter 4

It Seems Harsh: Will

Will leaned against the balcony that looked out over a beautiful garden and fountain. He absently sipped the drink in his hand thinking to earlier, he felt sick thinking of what they did to Hercules.

"I know." Looking to his left where the girl, who he couldn't decide which way his emotions went with, appeared. "It seems so harsh to you but..." She huffed leaning her elbows on the railing, letting her head fall into her hands.

"I hate doing it but to some of the gods I'm still just a worthless demi-god who doesn't know there place and is given way to much." Will was starting to understand but thought he'd let the girl continue.

"When I first came here I was only accepted because Apollo agreed with Hermes, Apollo is hard to make angry but he's the worst if you do, but I managed to make some of them warm up to me and after that as I trained I got more respect and was more accepted, I was already loved in Atlantis as well so.." She shrugged.

"But there are a few like Hercules who won't accept you, right, because your not immortal?" Will guessed and she nodded.

"You see Hercules is not the Hero you think. The sword I use is called Rip Tide and was given to Hercules by Zoe." She nodded to Artemis' lieutenant. "A daughter of Atlas and former Hesperides. She created the sword so Hercules could defeat Lydian and retrieve the golden apples because she loved him and he pretended to return it. After getting the apples Hercules left and spun the story we all know today while Zoe was kicked out from her home and turned to Artemis."

Will felt his blood boil and a look of rage passed Percy's features, looking where she was he saw Hercules trying to grab Zoe and Artemis storming over.

Hercules howled in pain as the golden arrow pierced his arm.

"That was a warring shot, now leave her alone!" Will didn't flinch away from the furious liar who all but snarled.

Hercules hand shot out to grab Zoe who used a hunting knife to stab him in the hand while Will's arrow ripped through his chest.

"Hey Hercules remind me, how did you manage to trick Atlas into taking the sky again, I mean the mighty general of the Titans, I would have thought he'd spot that a mile away?" Percy was smirking into her wine goblet and a few of the gods copied as the 'greatest hero ever' stuttered and stammered before flashing out.

"You boy, why did you help?" Zoe sneered.

"Because he's an ass who deserves a lot worse than that and isn't worthy of being near anything half decent." Will replied calmly. "Besides he's the one of many that give demi-gods a bad name." Many of the other demi-gods nodded their heads and that seemed to placate the hunter who gave a small nod to Will in thanks.

"Forget anything I would say earlier, your right it seems harsh but for him it's just what he deserves." Will turned back around to look out again and noticed someone planting in one of the flower beds, she was beautiful under the full moon and for some reason Will couldn't help smile.

"That Calypso, after I found out about her punishment, it was to harsh I mean. Demi-gods are expected to fight for the gods just because they're our parents, it was no different for her and.."

"Always being shown people you fall in love with but can never really have is cruel." Will nodded and Percy gave him a sad smile.

"She's really nice to and love gardening, right now it's a Luna flower, they can only be planted under a full moon." She leaned further over to get a better look.

Will smiled at the girl, she was incredible.

Nightmare: Percy

She sat there, in the limbo point between the two sides of earth, one blackened and burned, humans screaming and praying to none existent god.

On her other side was a lush life filled earth, devoid of humans and she watched as one tried to cross over, their flesh peeling from their bones and while part of her wanted to throw up the dream side sat their, eyes glazed over and empty.

"Well done our pet, you have done us proud." Two hands rested on her shoulders as she fought to wake up, the two rulers of the earth forcing her to stay in place as they laughed.

Percy shot up shivering and pulled the blankets closer to her before laying down again and trying to forget.


End file.
